Lian Has Two Daddies
by Another Icarus
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Roy/Wally and Lian.
1. Mistletoe Confessions

Roy barely heard the knocking at the door over the sound of the shower running as Lian cleaned up for dinner and presents. That was definitely saying something, considering how piss poor the water pressure in the building was - just another reason on the list of why he needed to find someplace better to raise his little girl. "Coming." He called when the second round of knocks rang out - it was Wally, he knew. He didn't get many visitors normally, but late evening on Christmas?

He'd invited Wally over for dinner, though, and was actually surprised at how long it had taken the speedster to show up at the doorstep. Drying his hands on his shirt - bad form but all of the kitchen towels were acting as make shift pot holders and he'd forgotten to pick up paper towels - he made his way over to the door and opened it, only to be met face to face with a Christmas package, Wally's smiling face behind it.

"Merry Christmas, Roy. I know you said no presents but I wanted to get you something anyway. And it's dumb and small and you should open it out here right this second because-" Wally forced himself to stop, and his cheeks gained colour.

Roy quirked a brow, taking the package and examining his friend's face. The smile was a little too thin, nervous and flightly but earnest, and he was clearly embarassed about the present. Roy looked at the box - no larger than a DVD case and just as light, but Roy couldn't begin to think what movie Wally would have bought him thinking he'd want to watch it more than one time. And then he actually _looked_ at the present. Shiny red paper, complete with a green bow at one corner. And then, just a simple tag at the bottom that proclaimed 'to: Roy' in a careful scrawl that didn't really match Wally's normal chickenscratch.

It was so simple and understated - so very unlike Wally - that it left Roy frowning. "Thanks, I guess. I _told_ you, though," and he had to resist the urge to cuff him lightly, because that wasn't a good way to say 'thank you', "and besides, I didn't get you anything." He mumbled the last part, looking back down at the box.

"Just open it," Wally said and it just deepened Roy's confused. He was flustered, and Roy could actually see him vibrating in nervousness.

"Wally-" Roy interrupted himself, though, with a soft sigh. He'd see in a moment, wouldn't he? He leaned back against the door, and carefully unwrapped it, folding the paper and bow and tucking it under his arm. _Certainly_ not a scheme to waste time and make his buddy squirm. The bright paper gave way to a white box, and Roy tilted his head, aware of the intent way Wally was watching his face.

He removed the lid, and the world may have actually tipped a little for how his breath caught in his throat.

Mistletoe. A perfect sprig of fresh mistletoe, nestled among white tissue paper.

He must have stared for too long because all of a sudden Wally began to ramble on about how it was just a joke and he didn't understand why kissing under a poisonous plant that leeched off of other plants was romantic in the slightest _anyway_ and-

"Wally." Roy stopped the other redhead with a look, and a small smile. "Are you trying to tell me you like me?"

Wally went right back to rambling in his fastpace, rushed way. No, no, it was just a joke, teasing and well, okay, maybe but please don't get weird about it, he'd never bring it up again and their friendship was first and foremost-

"_Wally_." Roy was frowning down at him - pleased when it stopped the speedster in his tracks. "Just shut up before I decide not to kiss you."

"Wha-" Wally began, eyes widening before he promptly clamped down on whatever words next threatened to spill out. Roy allowed a little quirk of a smile before he tugged his friend close, claiming his lips in a kiss that left him breathless, and Wally wordless for longer than he'd ever seen him before. He finally released Wally, and the redhead backed up just enough, eyes wide and fixed on Roy.

"WOW. That was- that _was_," and he laughed and kissed Roy again, and Roy allowed him to. "That was a much better present than anything else you could've got me," he breathed and smiled at him and Roy just chuckled in turn. "And I don't mean to be a buzzkill but what does this make us? I mean, not that it _has_ to make us anything but I'd like it to and-"

"C'mon. Let's go inside so you can pour attention on Lian once she's done dressing up." Roy chuckled, interrupting him. "And I'd think it makes us boyfriends. If that's what you'd like."

"Uh, _yeah_." Wally laughed. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

"Merry Christmas then, boyfriend." Roy rolled his eyes, ruffled his hair and let him inside the apartment, making a beeline to hang the mistletoe somewhere nice and discreet. Like, maybe the door to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Short short fic! (I am so, so sorry for posting these up in such rapid succession, Author Alert'd people. But I've decided I best upload some of the things I've written while I remember I have this account set up, hahha).<p>

When I wrote this, I really meant for it to be a one-shot. But I've written two more scenes with Roy and Wally and Lian being a cute little family, so I'll just be uploading them as chapters to this instead of as independent fics. **PLEASE NOTE HOWEVER: **they were never intended to go together as one cohesive look at the Harper-West family. There will be some indiscretions and any additions to this in the future will be stand-alone unless otherwise noted at the beginning of the chapter.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Sleepovers

Roy groaned when weight pressing down on him woke him up from a _very_ nice dream - even if he forgot said dream the second he opened his eyes. Just that there were a lot of white and black and everything was _right_ with the world.

"Come on, sleepy head, wake up. I want breakfast and I kind of feel weird still using your kitchen if you aren't awake and good morning-"

Roy turned his head and with pretty fair accuracy for having his eyes still glued shut with sleep, claimed the other redhead's lips firmly. His hand felt like lead when he lifted it, but nevertheless he curled it around the back of Wally's head, holding him still for a moment, before letting his head hit the pillow. He opened his eyes and sighed, smirking up at Wally.

"Morning, you damn ball of energy."

"Morning, sloth." The return was quick, and bright and witty, his boyfriend staring down at him from hanging down over him. He shifted, putting his weight on his hands which framed Roy's head, and leaned down for another kiss. "Can you wake up now? I really _am_ starving."

"How long have you been up? _Christ_."

Another kiss. "Too long. You snore."

"You've commented before. Stop acting like it's a surprise."

"It's _cute_," Wally grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Roy laughed, before tugging him back down by his waist, giving him a proper, thorough kiss good morning. "We can go down now though. We can surprise Lian with some pancakes." He smiled up at him and he could _feel_ the muscles easing into the soft expression. It was amazing, just what the combination of his boyfriend and his daughter could do to him.

"In a minute. I want another kiss like that." Wally pouted down at him.

The rustle of bedsheets filled the air as Roy moved and rolled, pinning Wally beneath him and giving him exactly as he wanted. They only broke the kiss when there was a more pressing need to breath, and Roy nuzzled into Wally's neck, breathing in.

"So, breakfast?"

"Breakfast? What's that?" Wally teased, laughing breathlessly. Roy's laughter joined, before stilling. Then he rolled off and fumbled for his sweats, tugging them on and managing, just in time, to recline before the bedroom door flew open.

"Good morning, daddy! Wake up, wake up!" A dark haired blur made it's way to the bed and bounced up, crawling up and plopping on Roy's lap. "You're already awake?" Lian's eyes widened in awe.

Roy glanced at Wally and silently sighed in some silent praise that Wally had dressed before waking him, before smiling warmly down at her. "Good morning, baby doll." He leaned down, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly.

"It's Saturday and you promised we'd have pancakes." She reported, before finally spotting the other redhead. "Uncle Wally!" She practically flung herself from Roy's lap onto Wally's, arms going around his neck.

Wally laughed and hugged her back. "Hey there, girlie."

"Daddy, you didn't tell me you and Uncle Wally were having a sleepover!" Lian looked at him, and pouting like only his daughter could.

"Well - it was kind of last minute. Sorry, baby. But Wally'll stick around for breakfast. So we can all have lots of pancakes, okay?"

"Alright! As long as Uncle Wally stays over! It's not fair that you had a sleepover without me. He always braids my hair." She nodded decidedly, expression fierce, and Roy moved across the bed, joining them both with a warm smile. "Uncle Wally, how long are you staying this time?"

"Quite a while, I hope." Wally laughed and Roy looked up at him to catch a smile meant just for him.

And Roy couldn't help but return it.


	3. A Simple Confession

"So, how was your day at work, honey?" Wally flashed a grin over at Roy, the pan he set down on the stove clanging in announcement. A grunt answered him while Roy took a swig of beer. "That bad?"

"How did Lian like having you around all day?" Roy said instead of answering, because, really, that was answer enough.

Wally took the hint, which was great because Roy didn't feel like being explicit just now. "Oh! It went great! She was up early, and she slept great apparently, because she was bouncy the moment she came downstairs to have breakfast. So different than how she drags some mornings, you know?" He moved over to the sink, filling up a measuring cup with water. Roy did know, in fact. She got the lack of being a morning person from him, after all, and there was some grace in the world that allowed her some good mornings. So he nodded, sliding the beer bottle between his hands, careful not to tip it over.

"Yeah, well, anyway, she says to me, 'Good morning, uncle Wally. Did you have a nice sleepover with Daddy?' and god she is just the cutest kid in the world, Roy, swear to god. How you're her dad, I'll never know," Wally flashed a teasing grin over at him, as the water hit the hot pan and instantly become steam. Rice followed quickly after.

"Keep talking like that, speedster, and you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Roy said good naturedly, and sipped another swallow of beer.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. When was the last time you actually followed through with that threat?"

"Want to break the streak."

"Not particularly. So I'll just keep talking about my day with Lian so I can cheer you up, because seriously, man, you're reminding me of a bear right now. And as fun as you in a bad mood can get, I kind of want a smile before dinner's served." Wally smiled and took out another pan, turning the heat on underneath it. "Anyway, where was I?" He wondered, tapping his chin.

"Breakfast. Lian was being adorable."

"Right! Well, she asked for pancakes but we were out of mix so I had to run to get some - and I came back to find out that she had wanted those little microwavable ones, and she'd dug them out by the time I was back with the mix. She was all shy-" and Roy let him continue with his story.

It wasn't that he wasn't listening - no, he always made sure to listen to his boyfriend, because it made him uncomfortable to see that disappointed but resigned look in Wally's eyes if Roy didn't hear a question, or later asked about something that he had already told him about. Wally had come to expect that not everything he said would be listened to, but Roy refused to let himself be one of those disappointments.

But, even with listening, he'd grown good at letting his mind wander while Wally talked away. He could sit back and enjoy the way Wally's lips curled during a particularly fond moment in the day, or the way his nose crinkled when he laughed.

Just by looking, he knew that they had gone to the park for a good amount of time - more of Wally's freckles stood out on his skin, deeper in colour, and it made Roy want to grab his hand, tug him close and kiss each and every one of them. To map them out and keep the locations in the back of his mind, and be satisfied with the knowledge that he was more than likely the only person to know each and every one of Wally's freckles.

Roy was not always a patient boyfriend, but he prided himself on being thorough and attentive when he was around, and he was getting better and better with being patient for Wally.

Wally took a lot of patience. Sometimes, Roy still wondered how he'd fallen in love with the other redhead, but that's what it came down to - love. He couldn't remember what started it, but the end result was what really mattered.

"And then we went to Nubi Yogurt and built frozen yogurts for each of us. She gave me such a look that I wouldn't let her dig in, but she forgave me when I said that we had to wait for you, and that they would taste fine after being in the freezer for a few hours." Wally laughed, setting the food down at the middle of the table - chicken with rice, which was one of the things Wally definitely knew how to cook, and yet Roy didn't even spare it a look - eyes fixed on Wally's face. "Oh! And when we were coming home, Lian pointed out a toy she's been wanting, so later you and I-"

"I love you," Roy blurted out, which was entirely unlike him, but really, he couldn't really tell how long it had been there, on the tip of his tongue, and he was never really one to withhold things like that. Especially when they needed to be said, and with Wally - well, Roy knew that he couldn't just assume that he knew how Roy felt. Even if they had been dating for the better part of a year, Wally would probably convince himself that he was only still there out of conveinance. And there was nothing further from the truth.

However, Wally had froze, midsentence, and was simply staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. Slowly, colour rose to his cheeks, and he sank down into the chair closest to Roy - eyes still glued to his face. "Sorry, what? I misheard you," Wally said, voice shaking just a little and Roy withheld a flinch.

So maybe he was the conveinant one. Though - no, that wasn't fair to say. Wally would never do that. No, he'd probably just been too impatient, as always, and Wally hadn't been prepared- he smiled thinly. "Nothing. It's not important, forget I said anything. I'll go get Lian for dinner." He stood, setting his beer solidly down and making the trek upstairs and into Lian's playroom.

Lian perked up the moment she noticed him in the doorway, and her face brightened. "Dinner ready, daddy?"

"Sure is, princess. Wally made chicken. That sound good to you?" Roy smiled, and scooped her up into a hug when she rushed for him.

She giggled. "Of course!"

"Well, hurry on down. I'll join you two in a second." Roy kissed her cheek, setting her down, and dutifully, she ran off, taking the stairs two at a time, calling for Wally.

And then Roy sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Stupid! And it wasn't fair to be annoyed at Wally - he'd had nothing to do with it. It wasn't his fault he wasn't ready to say it. Just stupid Roy and his impatience - only things to blame.

A breeze - familiar, considering there was no fan in the room, and both windows were shut - filled the room then, and soft arms slipped around his neck, a sudden pressure that was absent one moment, and all too present the next. Wally stared up at him, a pout on his face and a dancing light in his eyes.

"You didn't come downstairs with Lian."

"I was just picking up a few things. Nearly killed my foot on one of her legos earlier."

"Uh-huh. Totes why you were just standing here, then?"

"Yes, Wally." Roy rolled his eyes.

"You know, you didn't really give me a chance to soak up that announcement before you left."

"You're a speedster, Wally. You're supposed to soak things up fast."

"Yeah, well, you caught me off guard." Wally was pouting again, and leaning close where their noses where bumping together lightly. Roy, despite himself and the defensive feeling of a trapped animal welling up inside him, let his arms drape around Wally's waist. "And then you didn't come back."

"I was going to," Roy started to interject, before Wally silenced him with a kiss.

"And I was waiting for you to come back downstairs so I could tell you that I love you too." He smiled, a little sheepish, and Roy stared, before kissing him again.

"Well, good. Then don't leave me hanging next time I say it." Roy scowled, but it was without heat. Holding him close, hands tightening their grip possesively.

"Mm, I think I can manage to keep that promise. Can I have a practice round, though?"

Roy chuckled lowly, releasing Wally's waist in favour of framing his freckled cheeks in his hands. "I love you, Wally." He said, and he couldn't remember the last time he sounded so sincere when talking to another adult.

Wally smiled warmly, and his body seemed to relax at the very words, now that he was well over his shock. "I love you too, Roy."


	4. Marry Me, Wally West

"Wally, will you marry me?" Roy frowned, not liking how it sounded on his lips. It wasn't that he didn't want to propose - they'd been together for years, and Roy didn't want to ever be with anyone else - it was just...

"You sound funny, Daddy," Lian giggled from her small wooden table in the corner of the room, a crayon held clumsily between her fingers. She was five now, and always looks just that much prettier. "Like you have a frog in your throat!"

"Thanks..." He muttered, frown deepening, before he went over and scooped her up. She squealed a protest - something about wanting to finish her drawing for Wally before he showed up for dinner - but hugged him all the same.

"Daddy, are you nervous?" She clapped her hands playfully on his cheeks, smashing his face to make his lips pucker.

"A little," he laughed, and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. "Do I -really- sound like I have a frog in my throat?"

"Well, I guess. Ribbit! RIbbit!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, saying quite seriously, "I'm like, a gazillion times sure that he'll say yes!"

"Wow, you're pretty sure. Wanna tell me why, princess?" Roy set her back down, smoothing out her hair.

She seemed to chew on the thought, before waving him down to whisper in his ear. "Wally kept looking at the rings in the mall when he took me," her face split in a gap-toothed smile, and giggled again.

"Oh really, now? Well, did he look at any that looked like this?" Roy held up a finger and took a small velvet box out of his pocket. Opening it, Lian gasped and giggled and he smiled.

It was a pair of simple gold bands, with an engraving of a chain around the outside. Roy had been at a loss of choosing - not wanting anything huge but not wanting to seem like he had chosen the first thing he saw.

"No, but he'll like it, I bet!" Lian nodded, swinging her legs. She reached out, and dragged wondering fingers over the design, and smiled. "They're cold!"

"Well, hopefully not for too much longer. They'll be warmer once we're wearing them," he closed it once his daughter's fingers were safely withdrawn, and replaced it in his pocket.

A simple glance at the clock on the wall of the playroom told him to get downstairs - a half hour to when dinner would be, and Wally wouldn't be even a minute fashionably late. Knowing the speedster as he did, Wally was probably driving himself up a wall trying to kill this last stretch of time.

It was just a normal night to have dinner - there was no real reason Roy had decided that this was the night to do it. It just felt like the right time, and sometimes, that was all he needed to aim and hit a bull's eye.

Pasta - bow tie, Lian's request - with a marinara sauce that Ollie had thankfully -not- taught him how to make, with garlic bread that was store bought but Wally swore up and down tasted great because of the addition of paprika. The kitchen was filled with the aroma as seven o'clock drew ever nearer, and Roy couldn't think of the last time he was actually nervous.

There was wine being cooled in the fridge, and the table was set for three. He hadn't set it in any way special - candles felt disingenuine, and flowers didn't really suit them all that much.

As always, the table was set with a table cloth - it seemed to make Lian a little more careful when eating, and she said it reminded her of the days that they went out to picnics, so Roy made an effort to always keep the glass covered. But that was it, and Roy was fidgeting with the settings several times, frowning at how nothing seemed to look just right.

Time had escaped him when suddenly, there was knocking on the door. Roy's stomach dropped a little. "Coming!"

"Hey!" Wally beamed at him the instant the door was open, and the Speedster flung his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm not running late, am I?" he asked, as if it was even possible, before claiming Roy's lips in a firm kiss hello.

"Hey," Roy chuckled, wrapping his arms securely around his waist for a moment, pressing into his lips. He didn't bother to dignify the question with an answer, and Wally laughed when he realized this, and let himself in.

"Lian!" Wally shouted up the stairs, spreading his arms out as the dark-haired child appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Wally!" She squealed, and hurried down the steps, flinging herself at him. He laughed and scooped her up into his arms, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, baby girl! It's been forever!" He laughed, rocking her around in his arms. It had, really, only been a few days, but Wally had explained more than once that a few days away from the two of them felt like an eternity in Wally's relative time.

Roy closed the door and leaned back against it, smiling at the two most important people in his life, and felt his anxiety drain away. This would turn out fine.

The buzzer for the garlic bread rang and he started. "Okay, you two, go wash up. Dinner's on." He smiled, and swatted at Wally's ass as he passed.

The speedster jumped a little, laughed, and saluted, setting Lian down and letting her drag him off to the bathroom to wash up. "Aye aye, mon chef."

And dinner was, as it always was when they three were together, an event full of laughter, enjoyment and smiles all around.

When dinner had finished, the two of them had managed to polish off the rose coloured wine, and Lian was bouncing excitedly in her seat, looking between them with the subtlty of a white elephant. "What's up, baby girl? Waiting for something?" Wally laughed, reaching over and ruffling her hair.

"Yup, I am!"

"Oh yeah? What?" He smiled.

"I think she's waiting for me to do this," Roy interjected, feeling a lot more calm about it than he had since he had bought the pair of rings. He had stood while Wally was distracted by Lian, and now that Wally's attention was back on him, he smiled beside his chair.

"Do-"

Wally's voice seemed to die when Roy knelt to one knee, taking both of Wally's hands into his. "Just let me talk for a second, okay? I know it might be hard, but try for me, okay?" He smiled, and the expression widened easily when Wally opened his mouth then clamped it shut again, nodding hurriedly, hugely as if he was about to shake apart.

"Good, great. Thanks, babe," he chuckled, and squeezed the warm hands in his own.

"I know that we had a pretty rough start to dating, I mean, with my problems and you still stuck by my side even when I threw it in your face -constantly-. And then when you left, I got with Jade, and even though I don't regret what came from that for an -instant-," he let his eyes drift over to Lian, who was watching them excitedly with a huge smile on her face, and he smiled back.

Then he returned his eyes to Wally, and he felt the smile warm and soften, and Wally's hands squeezed his. "But I never wanted to fix things between us. And we did, and these last few years with you and Lian have been the best I've had."

"Roy-"

"Wally," Roy frowned slightly, just as a reminder, and Wally flashed a small apologetic smile. His hands were vibrating slightly, and Roy resisted the urge to laugh and kiss his hands - he could do that later. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you - with my family. So, uh-" he released one of Wally's hands to fumble in his back pocket, and brought out the ring box. "Will you marry me, Wally?"

Even though she had known it was coming, Lian still squealed, while Wally just stared wide-eyed at the two rings placed on the soft cushion in the box. Then, suddenly, Roy was feeling the hard wooden floor rush up to meet him while he was hit with a firm press of another body, arms around his neck.

He went sprawling with the speedster on top of him, and chuckled. "Wally?" He touched the small of his back tentatively, still holding the box securely with his other hand.

"Yes! Yesyesyes, I'd-love-to, god, Roy, Iloveyou." And Wally kissed him and Lian cheered from her seat at the table, and the world spun a little in Roy's eyes, because really, hearing those words had never been filled with so -much-.

"I love you too. I do."

* * *

><p>While I'm enough of a casual fan that I'm not really sure where Star City is located, I wrote this fic the night New York legalized marriage equality. Just. As a note. I don't <em>believe<em> any further chapters will be in the continuity that they're engaged, but you really never know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, as always, Reader.


	5. Balloons

Roy frowned a little when he pulled up to the house. A group of balloons were clinging to the doorknob, and silly string covered the sidewalk, as if Lian and Wally had had a silly string fight. Rather, _another_ silly string fight.

Quickly, he ran through the list of dates in his head - no, he had not somehow managed to forget his daughter's _or_ his boyfriend's birthday. Though, it was entirely possible that Lian had just talked Wally into buying party supplies. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for whatever mess they'd made inside, and removed the key from ignition, climbing out of the car.

Upon closer inspection, the silly string was fresh - it didn't crunch underfoot, which meant it'd be easier to clean up. Maybe he'd just shove it all onto the lawn. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. As long as there wasn't any silly string inside. He was still finding bits hanging around, sad and dry, from the last time Wally brought home a few cans.

Admittedly, it had been pretty fun taking part, though. Was it bad to hope that they'd saved him a can or two?

A lot of fun, actually. He decided that he could put the responsible parent act on hold.

Just one day. Wouldn't hurt anything.

Still, getting battered in the face by the balloons hanging at the front door _was_ rather annoying. He scowled and batted them away and opened the door.

The house was dark. The house was _silent_. He frowned, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Hello? Guys?"

Silence met him. Maybe they'd gone out for the day. Maybe- he shook his head. No, the silly string and balloons were far too much for them to have done and then left. He walked forward, and flipped the light to the family room on.

More balloons. Everywhere. They covered the banister upstairs and clung to the ceiling fan, and there was a pair attached to every arm of every chair. And that wasn't even getting started on the streamers - thin, colourful streamers covered nearly everything in sight.

Roy ran through the list of dates again, and came up short. No, there was nothing he'd forgotten - or he had forgotten it so thoroughly that it wasn't even on his radar. Not their anniversary. Not the day that Lian had come to live with him - while that wasn't a huge celebration, they always had ice cream and lots of laughs for the reminder of what a happiness she had brought into his life.

And with all the bright colours present, the absence of his boyfriend and daughter were even more striking. He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck, and went into the kitchen.

Aside from a large white box on the counter, things seemed normal - which meant they'd only attacked the main room with the party things. That was hugely a relief. He chuckled, shaking his head, and stepped over to the box, lifting the lid.

A cake. He smiled, and then read what the frosting proclaimed.

Oh.

Well.

Wally would not be hearing about how he managed to forget _that_. He'd never let him hear the end of it.

Roy shook his head, replaced the lid on the cake and headed upstairs to continue his search for Wally and Lian. The upstairs hallway was just as dark, just as silent - Lian's bedroom, playroom and bathroom all closed - while Roy and Wally's bedroom door was left just slightly ajar.

Silently, he walked over and gently edged the door open, letting the hall light fall across the bed, and smiled, slumping against the door frame. Wally was sprawled across the bed, fast asleep, Lian nestled closely to his side, sleeping just as soundly.

He smiled, heading over to them. He kissed Lian's forehead, and then Wally, soft, gentle actions. Lian stirred, blearily opening her eyes.

"_Daddy_." She giggled softly, sitting up slowly. She stretched. "Happy birthday!"


End file.
